Yo soy tu regalo
by shichiko
Summary: One-shot dedicado al cumpleaños de Zoro ZoSan No hay lemon!


Este one-shot se lo dedico a Zoro! El martes es su cumpleaños ^o^! Nose cuantos años lleva ya... xD

Cursiva son los pensamientos. El resto, normal. Ete one-shot contiene género yaoi, o sea la relacion sentimental entre hombre y hombre. No hay escenas lemon ^^U lo siento por algunos.

One piece no me pertenece, etc, etc, etc. El creado es Oda-sama! Yohoho xD

---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----

Yo soy tu regalo

6:00 AM

No era habitual en él levantarse tan temprano, aunque en realidad, no tenía más sueño. Se levantó cuidadosamente de su hamaca; no quería despertar a los demás chicos que aun dormían. Abrió la puerta, dejándose acariciar por la suave brisa que le proporcionaba la mañana. Era un martes cualquiera, incluso para él. La verdad, su cumpleaños nunca le importó demasiado, no ocurría nunca nada especial.

_-Que más da si es mi cumpleaños o no, eso no cambia nada. Haré como que es un día como otro cualquiera y ya está-_pensó Zoro.

Se dirigió a cubierta. Vacía, como de costumbre a esa hora de la mañana. A las 7, Nami era la primera en levantarse, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer, aparte de mandar tareas a Luffy y el resto. Sanji no tardaba en seguirla, pues él era el responsable de hacer el desayuno, claro.

_-Sanji..._

Por mucho que intente negarlo, Zoro sentía algo más que 'amistad' por Sanji. Lo que más duro era para él negar, era el hecho de que Sanji no pensaba igual. ¿Cómo iba a ser ese un amor correspondido? Era simplemente imposible. Por mucho que le gustase poder sentir sus dulces labios contra los suyos, eso era un deseo que jamás podrá experimentar.

-_Maldición, tengo que aceptarlo. Eso no puede ocurrir-_ Zoro se atormentaba demasiado respecto a ese tema.

Ya eran casi y cuarto, aun le quedaban tres largos cuartos de hora para poder entrenar. Dio la vuelta, dispuesto a ir a entrenarse a la parte trasera del barco hasta que llegaran los demás. No le gustaba nada pensar en este tipo de cosas.

---- ----- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

-¡Por fin! Ya casi está acabado....

Sanji se encontraba en la cocina desde las 5 de la madrugada por lo menos. Estaba preparando un pastel para felicitar a Zoro por su cumpleaños.¿Cómo iba a olvidar el cumpleaños de aquel marimo estúpido?

Quedaban escasos minutos para dar las 7 de la mañana, aunque eso no importaba demasiado; ya había acabado su tarea. Solo quedaba guardar el pastel en un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para que nadie lo encontrase, especialmente Luffy. Al fina tuvo que guardarlo en el congelador, no era un lugar muy seguro, pero no tenía muchas más opciones.

-¿Sanji-kun?- preguntó insegura Nami, desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Ah! N-Nami, buenos días- dijo con un brinco en el corazón. Le había dado un buen susto...

-Buenos días...¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?

-B-bueno, quería hacer el desayuno y....l-limpiar la cocina, ya sabes, Luffy siempre lo desordena todo, y bueno...

-Está bien, me voy a despertar a los demás. Avísanos cuando esté listo, ¿vale?

-¡Por supuesto, Nami-swaan~~~!- respondió el cocinero con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Nami se fue cerrando detrás de si la puerta de la cocina. Hasta que no oyó que los pasos se alejaban, Sanji no se tranquilizó del todo.

-Será mejor que acabe cuanto antes...

Dicho esto, se puso rápidamente a hacer el desayuno.

----- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- ----

Hacía una mañana excelente, con un clima suave, el cielo despejado, todo estaba tan tranquilo...excepto por una cosa.

-Zoroo, me aburrooo...

Luffy le estaba dando la lata a Zoro, que 'intentaba' dormir, pidiéndole que jugase con él o cualquier otra cosa similar.

-Zoroo, me aburrooo....juguemos al pilla-pilla, anda...

-Ahora no, Luffy, no me molestes....- dijo Zoro intentaba contener la paciencia.

-¡Venga, Zoro! Me aburro....

Plaf.... la paciencia se acabó.

-¡¡He dicho que ahora no y es que no, Luffy!!- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! Joo, Zoro...esta bien... *snif*

Al fin, Luffy se rindió y se fue del lado de Zoro dejándole solo.

_-Por fin voy a poder dormir tranquilo...._

Pasaron apenas unos segundos, cuando volvió a oír la voz de alguien.

-Oe, Zoro...

-¿¡ Pero que parte de 'no me molestes' no entiendes, joder!?

Se giró para poder pegarle otra vez a Luffy, pero se quedó de piedra al ver quien tenía delante.

-¡Sanji..!.- musitó

-P-perdón, yo no....no quería molestar....adiós.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes Zoro pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Se levantó de un brinco y lo cogió del brazo, atrayéndolo hacía él.

-¡No, espera! No quería decirte eso, ¡lo siento!

-¿D-de verdad?...

-De verdad.

Hubo un tiempo de silencio, mientras los dos hombres se miraban fijamente. Había en la atmósfera un aire denso y bastante incómodo. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de decir algo, hasta que Zoro se armó de valor y preguntó:

-¿Y qué querías?

Por un momento, Sanji se había olvidado de lo que había ido a hacer allí.

-¡Ah! B-bueno, yo quería....es que como hoy.... yo...- Sanji no conseguía articular bien ninguna palabra que salía de su boca.

-¡Toma!

Le dio bruscamente el paquete envuelto que llevaba consigo (escondido en la espalda), haciendo que el espadachín diese un paso atrás. Dicho esto, Sanji se fue corriendo, dejando a Zoro con cara de duda y sorpresa.

_-E...esto es....¿papel de regalo?_ –pensó mirando el paquete cuadrado envuelto cuidadosamente que yacía en sus manos.

Por un momento le dio pena desenvolverlo, parecía tan bien hecho... Aunque la intriga le carcomía por dentro, obligándole a arrancar el papel que lo envolvía. En su interior había una caja. La abrió, y su sorpresa no podía ser mas mayúscula. Ya se temía que era algo así, pero siempre lo consideró imposible.

En su interior, se hallaba un pequeño pastel individual relleno de chocolate, con una fina capa de whisky que la cubría. En el centro, había una pequeña inscripción escrita con chocolate:

''Felicidades Zoro''

No se lo podía creer...¿Sanji se había acordado de su cumpleaños, y encima, le había hecho un pastel?

Casi no salía de su asombro, hasta que le devolvió a la realidad una brisa cálida por la espalda.

Cogió con una mano un pequeño trozo de pastel, y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba delicioso.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----- ----

Nadie los había visto, por suerte. Sanji se encontraba tumbado en su hamaca, meditando la locura que acababa de hacer.

_-Ah, dios, que vergüenza....¡Podría habérselo dado de otra forma menos brusca! _

La habitación de los chicos se encontraba vacía y oscura. Sanji había preferido no encender ninguna luz, para que nadie lo molestase. Casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando varios golpes sordos chocaron contra la puerta.

-¿Sanji, estás ahí?- Zoro se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta. Luego se adentró del todo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Avanzó unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba Sanji.

-¡Z-Zoro! Lo de antes...verás, es que yo...yo....

Sanji tartamudeó varias veces, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar pasar la oportunidad. Tenía que decírselo.

-Te quiero.

Zoro se quedó sin aliento...lo había dicho, ¿verdad? Ahora era tu turno...

Se acercó mas a Sanji, posándose encima de él, a apenas cuatro centímetros de su rostro.

-Yo tambien te quiero.

Dicho esto, sus labios entraron en contacto con los de Sanji. Ambos desearon que ese momento durase siglos. Pero, podían hacer cosas mejores y más placenteras que un simple anhelado beso.

Al separarse sus labios, cambió por completo la situación. Sanji agarró de inmediato a Zoro y lo atrajo hasta él, haciendo que ahora los dos quedasen tumbados, uno encima de otro, mirándose fijamente.

-Aún no te he dado tu verdadero regalo- se había dibujado una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cual es...?- dijo Zoro con picardía.

-Yo.

Dicho esto, ambos estuvieron largo rato, expresando el afecto que sentía el uno por el otro. Definitivamente, a Zoro le encantaba su nuevo regalo.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- -----

Waaa!

*3* mi segundo one-shot que hago!

Si, mi primer one-shot yaoi! w de mi pareja favorita.

Son las 22:46, lunes...

Me dio tiempo!! *--*

Espero que hayan disfrutado! Dejen reviews si deseais ^o^~

Ah....me a quedado muy brusco el final...

Tio, nunca podre dominar esto? ;__;U


End file.
